Under the Mistletoe
by CountessElizabethCathery
Summary: Every December 26th North hosts an annual Post-Christmas celebration, inviting spirits from all over the world. This year he's invited Pitch, who owes the guardians a debt and can't exactly say no. Pitch knows he's going to be miserable but attends anyway, not one to shirk out of paying a debt. He maybe surprised to find that he won't regret his decision to attend. NorthxPitch


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rise of the Guardians/Guardians of Childhood or any related themes or characters. I do not make any money off of this, this is strictly for entertainment purposes.

**Author's Note: **So, ever since I jumped on the Rise of the Guardians band wagon I've found myself shipping the strangest of pairings, but even despite that, I find that I am not sorry. So expect oddities in the future.

**Warning**: Sex between two men, size difference.

-Under the Mistletoe-

Chapter One

_Party Invitation _

It had been nearly a year since The Guardians had rescued Pitch from his Night-Mares, nearly a year since he'd begun paying back the debt he owed them. He'd finally been permitted to leave the pole and wander freely, but he still wore the shackles that inhibited his abilities. He couldn't create nightmares, he couldn't shift his appearance or control shadows; all that he'd been permitted to do upon leaving the pole was traveling through the shadows. He wasn't happy about that, but at least they were finally trusting him to wander freely around the world.

It had been a few months since he'd left the pole, and Pitch continued to wander aimlessly through the world, bitter and alone. He didn't dare return to his lair. The Guardians had stated that over time the few remaining Night-Mares would starve without anyone to feed upon, but he wasn't ready to go back; he wondered if he ever would be.

The torment that the Night-Mares had put him through, the scars they had caused were still to new, still to vivid. Pitch wondered if, even after the Night-Mares faded, if he would be able to return to his lair. He was beginning to doubt it. A thought that angered and depressed him. His lair was his home. And now... Now it was as though he didn't have a home.

Pitch had made his way to Romania by the time December rolled around. A land, even now, filled with superstition and horror fueled stories. It wasn't like the old days, where everyone was honestly afraid of the stories, but it was still a good place to feed on some fear. What with tales of vampires, werewolves and what not, the nightmare king found himself not wanting to move on. Perhaps he'd stay for awhile, feed off of the tourists and their silly fears.

The evening was cold, and Pitch had settled deep in the forest around the Carpathians. He was sitting at the base of a tree on a hillside reading when something was dropped ontop of his head. He blinked and shook his head as a rolled up piece of paper fell into his lap. Setting the book aside he picked up the scroll and removing the red and gold ribbon unfolded the fine paper.

_ Dear friend(s),_

_As you are aware tomorrow is Christmas, and the annual post-Christmas celebration is to be held on December the 26th. You are here by invited to attend. No RSVP needed, if you are inclined to attend than you need to merely show up, you will be welcomed._

_-Nicholous St. North_

_Ps. Pitch, you will be attending! Socializing will do you some good._

_Pss. If you do not arrive, I will send Yetis to fetch you._

_Psss. And yetis will shove you in sack! So come of your own free will yes?_

A growl bubbled deep in the Boogeyman's throat as he crumpled up on the invitation. Standing he threw it with all of his might and it disappeared through the trees. How dare that fat fool demand his attendance! Pitch huffed angrily and glared up at the sky.

The night was cloudy, but Pitch knew that if he waited long enough he'd see a glimpse of that pompous fool delivering gifts. Oh how he'd like to ring his fat neck! With a huff Pitch disappeared into the shadows and reappeared atop the mountain.

If he were to be honest with himself he wasn't completely mad at North's demands. He'd come to expect them, he still owed quite a bit on his debt, and couldn't say no. Sure he was a bit, perturbed at having no say in the matter, but what bothered him the most was the fact that he was being forced to socialize. He'd been forced to socialize with the other Guardians, but he wasn't stupid enough to think that no one else would show up. There were bound to be other spirits there, and incase North wasn't aware, most of them hated Pitch's guts.

Pitch sighed and sat down on the ground, knees drawn up and arms resting atop his kneecaps. His eyes focused on the elaborate gold cuffs on both of his wrists. He let out a soft sigh and bowed his head. "I...I don't want to go." He quietly whined to himself before drawing his knees closer and resting his head atop his arms.

-N/P-

_December 26th_

There was a reason that North's Post-Christmas parties were held on the 26th of December. The reason being, North was always very tired after delivering gifts to children all over the world. In fact, North almost always slept straight through Christmas! Heading out a little before midnight on the 24th, and not returning home till early morning on the 25th, North found that he wanted nothing more than to sleep. In fact, the entire shop took a break, only stirring again around eight-o-clock on the 26th. Of course, the only reason any of them got up was to begin preparations for the annual Post-Christmas party that North threw every year.

The elves would clean the shop while the Yetis prepared the food and drinks. North, along with his fellow Guardians (who always arrived early) would prepare the decorations. North would always go all out with the decorations. Streamers, holly, tinsel, bells, lights, candles, mistletoe etc. Everything had to be bright, warm and cheerful, otherwise North would tare it all down and start over (much to the annoyance of his friends.)

"There! Is perfect!" North declared as he stepped back to examine their hardwork. The shop looked fantastic, the best it had looked in a few months in his opinion.

"Finally!" Jack groaned as he slid down and sat on the floor, staff resting across his thighs. "Can we eat yet?" He asked, eyeing the snack table curiously. The plate of cookies were calling his name and he really wanted to get to them before the Elves started sneaking some.

"Not yet, no one eats till guests arrive." North said as he turned and headed for the door. "I go talk to yetis about dinner. Jack, keep away from snack table." He warned with a playful smirk before disappearing through the door. Jack pouted and sighed.

North didn't make it to the kitchen for on the way there he was stopped when one of the doors to the shop burst open with a cold breeze that caused the lights to flicker momentarily. Glancing towards the door as it shut he beamed. "Ah! Good you made it! How was trip?" He inquired as he crossed to the tall figure standing by the doorway looking less than thrilled to be there.

Pitch straightened up and dusted off his black robe, snow falling onto the red carpet. He ran his fingers through his hair, removing the snow from atop his head as well. "Fine." He grumbled as North approached him. Before he could say anything else the taller man wrapped a thick arm around his shoulders and pulled him tight against his side. Pitch stiffened, his eyes wide and hair almost seeming to bristle.

"Good to hear! How are you feeling Pitchy?" North asked as he released the shorter man and stepped back to look at him, hands on his hips. North tried to make it a point to be friendly towards the Boogeyman, even if he didn't fully trust him. He worried about the other spirit constantly. Would he be okay out in the world without his powers, would he get into trouble? Would he harm the children?

"Don't call me that." Pitch snarled before his expression smoothed out and he straightened himself. "I'm feeling fine, although it would be nice if I could use some of my shadow manipulation. It is hard to avoid those I wish to avoid when I cannot even conceal myself."

"Ah yes but you know that you haven't-"

"Earned the right to that ability I know." Pitch grumbled waving away the comment before wandering further into the shop, North following him close behind. He knew that North was just keeping an eye on him, and it pissed him off. Pausing in the hall he glanced back at the Russian man. "Aren't there, party things you should be seeing to?" He inquired folding his hands together. North's blue eyes widened and he took a step back nodding.

"Yes, yes of course. Ah, other's are in conference room, you should join them. I expect more guest will be arriving soon." North said with a smile before turning and heading for the kitchen. Pitch rolled his eyes and with a huff made his way towards the conference room.

-N/P-

The conference room was brightly lit and overly decorated, it was a bit over the top in Pitch's opinion, but the smallest of small smiles tugged at the corners of his mouth as he took it all in. Leave it to North to go all out for a stupid party. Glancing around he found the other Guardians busy stacking gifts near a tall pine Christmas tree.

"Oh Pitch, you made it!" Tooth's shrill girly voice called causing the nightmare king to stiffen as she quickly flew over to him and hovered in front of him. She was beaming at him and seemed thrilled to see him but Pitch was more than uncomfortable. He forced a smile.

"Yes, I would... miss this."

"We were just getting the gifts ready!" She said excitedly as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him across the room. He didn't struggle, he'd found that it was best to just go along with the tooth fairies antics; it was either that or get his lights punched out again.

"That's a lot of gifts." Pitch pointed out as he eyed the brightly wrapped parcles. Jack smiled and stood up.

"Yeah, one or two for each guest, some are from North, but some of them are actually special ordered gifts from a spirit to so and so and so on." He explained as he glanced back at the pile of gifts.

"I wasn't aware that gift giving was a part of the party." Pitch stated honestly. Bunnymund stood and cocked a brow as he gazed dat the tall dark figure.

"Well it _is _a Christmas party ya'gumby!"

"Oh Bunny shush, Pitch has never been to one of these before! You can't expect him to know what it's all about." Tooth said with a smile.

'Oh yeah, that's right, this is his first time." Bunny said with a mocking glance towards the boogeyman who glared before turning to find a corner to lurk in, but he stopped and took a step back when he bumped into Sandy who was smilling up at him. Even now he feared the smallest Guardian.

"Ah, Sandy." He greeted, his voice cracking ever so slightly. He cleared his throat. The small gold man beamed up at him and sand images began forming above his head. "Uh, yes, fine, good, thanks... happy holiday to you as well." Pitch responded as he skirted around the Guardian before disappearing into his shadows.

-N/P-

Once sunset hit the party was in full swing. Spirits from all over the glove had arrived at the pole for the post-christmas celebration. The shop was posatively full to bursting with people, all laughing and chatting happily with one another.

Pitch, not feeling like being overly social kept to himself and stood in the shadows, his back against the wall, gold eyes roaming over the sea of faces. A few people had noticed him but over all they'd left him alone. There was, of course, whispers and grumbles about his attendence but he elected to ignore them. He didn't give a rats-ass what anyone thought. If he'd had a choice he wouldn't have been there at all.

Glancing down at his goblet he was woeful to notice that he was out of eggnog. He glanced out over the crowed towards the snack table. He'd have to cross the room to get more. He pondered a few moments whether or not if it would be worth it. He didn't get the chance however to come to a decision for a voice through the crowed caught his attention.

"Pitch?"

Glancing to his left he spotted a familiar form moving towards him. With a mental sigh he turned towards the figure.

"Ah, Jack, you're looking well." He greeted as the halloween spirit joined him.

Jack or rather Jack-O-Lantern, was one of many halloween spirits and the Pumkin King. He was a tall skelital figure dressed in a black and white stripped suit with torn purple bowtie. He'd forgone his pumpkin head and as such appeared to be a bone white skinned youth with hallow eyes and a stiched mouth.

"Pitch Black, it's been awhile. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well I wouldn't be here if I had a choice." Pitch stated honestly with a forced smile. Jack nodded.

"Ah yes, I'd heard that you were in the Guardian's debt after your failed attempt at grabbing power." Jack leaned closer. "Look Pitch, I know not being seen is hard, but is this really worth it? You're the nightmare king, you shouldn't have to listen to anyone." Jack stated as he straightened up. "I mean, kids don't see me and you don't see me complaining." He said with a smile. "You should work on adjusting." He stated before turning and disappearing into the crowed.

Pitch's shoulders stiffened and he glared after the halloween spirit. How _DARE_ that pumpkin head give him advice! How dare he even HAVE an opinion! With a low growl Pitch threw the goblet along the wall and headed for the door. He wasn't going to stand there and be miserable! He didn't give a damn what North said.

-N/P-

Pitch wandered aimlessly through the workshop hallway, not exactly sure what he was going to do with himself. He couldn't leave the party, that's all he needed to do was piss off North and get all of his powers taken away again. Maybe he'd hide himself away in the library and read or something.

"You left party." The thick russian accent caused him to pause and sigh. Turning he spotted North standing off down the hallway gazing steadily at him.

"I don't belong in there and you know it." Pitch stated dully. "None of them like me, and I refuse to be the subject of more gossip."

"I like you, Sandy likes you."

"Yes, yes, you and your friends like me, little pet Pitch." He snarled out, sarcasm dripping from each word like venom. "That isn't the point North. I don't want to be here. I don't want to stand in there watching all of those idiots gossiping. You should go back, enjoy your party." He muttered before turning his back on the taller man and preparing to head off for the library. But a hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks. He glanced back up at the taller man with curious eyes.

North's eyes darted above his head before looking back down at him. Pitch's brow furrowed before he glanced up, lips slightly parted. His eyes widened and he looked back at the taller man.

"Mistletoe." North stated, voice low and steady. Pitch licked his lips subconciously and attempted to stammer out a responce but North took his other shoulder and Pitch found that he couldn't speak. "Is tradition." North stated, and Pitch couldn't decide if he were terrifide or not.

"N-N-No-orth," Pitch's voice broke and before he could clear his throat he found the taller man's lips pressed against his own. He let out a squeak and his eyes widened. He blinked several times as North kissed him. It was a simple kiss, merely lips pressed together. Pitch couldn't help but notice how warm and soft North's lips were, and how soft his mustach and beard were. A few moments later North pulled back and smiled down at the still obviously stunned boogeyman. "Haha you look like Reindear caught in headlights." North teased. Pitch blinked several more times, his lips parting as an odd noise forced its way up his throat. He cleared his throat and licked his lips as he gazed up at the other man.

He tried to speak but couldn't seem to find anything to say. His heart was beating fast and it felt as though butterflys were fluttering around his insides. It had been such a long time since he'd been kissed he wasn't exactly sure how to react.

"Is not very often that you are speechless, perhaps I should do that more often." North teased. Pitch tried to glare but he couldn't quite pull it off. The idea did have some merrit.

"You do and I'll hurt you." He threatened, but the threat lacked its usual bite and North caught it. He cocked a brow as he gazed down at the shorter man.

"Oh? I don't know, but I think you enjoyed that." He stated. Pitch glared up at him.

"Don't be stupid fat man! You merely caught me off guard is all. Like I would enjoy kissing your fat-" Pitch was cut off when North pulled him flush against his body and captured the man's thin grey lips again. Pitch let out a squeak his hands pressed against the other mans chest. His eyes were wide and he let out a sound as North slid his tongue into his mouth and began massaging his cheeks and stroking his tongue. Pitch let out a strangled sigh through his nose as his eyes fluttered closed and his fingers gripped the fabric of North's coat. He let out soft sounds of approval as North's tongue did such wonderful and wicked things in his mouth. Rubbing along the roof of his mouth, sliding along his pointed teeth, drawing his tongue into action. The moment Pitch tried to kiss back North sucked on his tongue drawing a soft moan from the slender figure pressed against him.

Breaking off the kiss North chuckled down at the dazed and flushed look on the nightmare kings face. Pitch eye's were clouded and his lips parted as his chest rose and fell rapidly.

"Now I know you enjoyed that." North stated as he ran a hand down along Pitch's slender side before resting on his slender narrow hips. His thumb wandered over the others hip before pressing against the seam of his groin caushing Pitch to gasp slightly. "Enjoyed that quite a bit no?" He teased before wrapping his arms around the others middle and holding him close. He could feel Pitch's excitment pressed against his belly.

"I... I" Pitch stammered attempting to push away from the taller man, but the attempt was weak and North held him close. Pitch let out a groan when North's hands slid down to his hips and pressed them more firmly against him.

"Why don't we continue this traditon elsewhere?" North suggested before hoisting the slender man into his arms and heading down the hallway. Pitch let out a complaint and squirmed in attempt to get out of the other mans massive arms but to no avail.

"Put me down you big oaf!" Pitch snarled as he was hoisted over the other's shoulder. He however stopped struggling when one of North's massive hands clamped over his narrow ass.

"Stop your struggling." North teased as he carried the boogeyman through the workshop towards his private quarters.

Once there North diposited Pitch on the large bed. Pitch glared up at him, hoisting himself up on his elbows as he gazed up at the taller man, but his glare faded and his eyes widened as North removed his coat and hung it over the chair in the corner. He watched, eyes wide lips parted, as North removed his boots and socks as well as his outer shirt, leaving him in only his pants and undershirt.

North's blue eyes sparkled when he looked at the startled expression on the other mans face before he crossed to the bed and climbed on, looming over the smaller figure. Pitch leaned back against the bed, shoulders drawn up as he gazed wide eyed up at the larger man. He felt rather intimidated by North's looming figure, but when North's large hand cradled his neck and his lips claimed his he relaxed a little. North wasn't going to hurt him. Pitch hadn't done anything to deserve such treatment, he wouldn't be harmed. He just needed to remind himself that.

When the kiss was broken Pitch rested his head back eyes closed and let out a sigh, lips parted slightly. North was so warm. It was nice. He let out a gasp when he felt North's hand wandering across his clothed chest and down his flat stomach before slipping between the folds of his robe to rub at his clothed groin. He let out a sharp gasp and arched when that large hand slid between his thighs and gropped his clothed erection.

North chuckled when Pitch let out a soft whine eyes closing as his hips shifted back against North's palm. He worked his hand and fingers between the others legs. He could feel the other's thighs tightening around his hand, the muscles twitching slightly as he worked. Pitch gripped the bedcover before opening his eyes and letting out a puff of air. He forced himself up on his elbows, his nose almost touching North's. "Stop that." He growled quietly pushing away North's hand, his cheeks flushed a dark shade of grey. North chuckled again and held onto the thin mans lowerback, pressing their noses together.

"So sensative, so responsive." North kissed Pitch's flushed cheeks. Pitch huffed again.

"It's been awhile." He snapped. North nodded as he began kissing and nibbling at the boogeyman's ear causing a soft whine and a moan to escape Pitch as he tilted his head to the side to permit North some more access.

"How long?" North asked as he moved down to kiss at the long expanse of grey flesh that made up Pitch's neck and throat. He sucked hard on the pusle point causing the smaller man's breath to hitch.

"Oh...so long, to long...I don't even, ah...remember."

When North stopped assaulting his neck Pitch lay back against the covers and pressed a hand to North's chest, stopping his advance. He gazed seriously up at the larger man.

"What is this? If this is just... North I can't..." Pitch blinked and glanced a way for a moment, finding it hard to find the words. "I can't do this if it isn't going to mean anything." He finally said, his voice quiet. "I'll understand if you don't want to continue." He stated as he returned his gaze to North's.

North's eyes crinkled at the corners and he smiled down at the other man. He cradled his face in his palm. "You are truly something unque."

"W-wha-"

"You're something special." North continued as though Pitch hadn't interrupted. "There is good in you Pitch, I can see it, I can also see how lonely you are."

Pitch shifted slightly, gazing up at the larger man, the backs of his eyes burning as his heart tightened in his chest. He was lonely. He was always lonely. North gently rubbed his thumb across the corner of Pitch's eye, wiping away the first signs of moisture.

"You don't have to be alone Pitch. I know how you long for company, companionship, a family. And I know how lost you've been, but if you wanted, perhaps you could call the pole your home. I would be honored to be your family Pitch. You don't have to be alone, you could belong here, with me."

Pitch couldn't hold back the tears that spilled over his cheeks. He gaped up at the larger man and let out a soft strangled gasp. "You are so beautiful." North breathed as he leaned down and kissed away the tears before kissing each eyelid. "Would you like me to continue?" North asked as he cradled the slimmer man against the bed. Pitch couldn't speak so he merely nodded.

-N/P-

Pitch let out a groan, his back arching as his heals dug into the bedsheets, his fingers gripping the pillow beneath his head. He let out a half moan as he lifted his head and glanced down the lenth of his body where North was nestled between his thighs. The larger man was sucking and lavishing his cock with such attention. Kissing up the shaft, sucking at the large vein on the underside, kissing away the pre-cum that leaked from the slit. The muscles in Pitch's abdomen clenched whenever the larger man would suck him all into his mouth and flick his tongue against his frenulum. When the larger man lifted up so only the crown of Pitch's cock were in his mouth and sucked Pitch let out a gasp and let his head fall back against the pillow. He slid his hand down along his body and pressed his fingeres against the base of his member.

"North, stop, ah... I, I won't last long if you keep that up." He groaned and let out a sigh when the other's lips left him. North appeared back over him, and Pitch leaned up to press his lips against the others, tasting his own pre-cum on the others tongue. Breaking the kiss Pitch let his lips just barely brush against the others. "I want you to take me, all of me, I need to feel you." He whispered.

"I think I can do that." North stated as he sat back and slid off of the bed to fetch something from a set of drawers on the otherside of the room. Pitch sat up on his elbows and watched the otherman.

North, though large wasn't unpleasant to look at. His arms and shoulders were thick and muscular, his back strong and sturdy. His but and thighs were large, smooth, and shapely. His legs were sturdy, thick and muscular. When he turned back around Pitch couldn't help but smile. North's chest was covered in a find dusting of curly white hair, and his pecks were in the between stage of being muscular and slightly fatty. His stomach was actually quite firm, only a bit of pudge around his middle. His cock was thick and large, his balls full and round.

"Lay back." North ordred as he rejoined him on the bed. Pitch did as he was told and lay back. He obediently spread his legs when North lightly tapped his thigh.

"What is that?" He asked curiously as North dipped his fingers into a decorative bowl and they came back slick, the fluid glistening in the light from the fireplace. A sweet smell assaulted the boogeyman's nose.

"Bath oil, it will make a good lubrication." North assured as he slid his hands between the others thighs and rubbed his fingers down along his crack. Pitch sighed surprised.

"It's warm." He commented. North chuckled.

"Yes." He agreed before pressing his fingers against Pitch's enterance. Pitch let out a breath, forcing himself to relax and keep his muscles from clenching. North rubbed the liquid around the puckard enterance before going and dipping his fingers back into the oil. Once they were thickly coated he returned his fingers to the other's opening. With a glance at Pitch he slid his finger into the other man. It slid in fluidly before Pitch's muscles clenched around the digit.

"Uah, that's nice." Pitch breathed out as North wiggled his finger a little, coaxing the muscles to relax so he could move his finger in and out a bit before adding a second. He turned and twisted his fingers, moving them in and out of the other man while he tried to relax the muscles. He sissored his fingers, stretching the other's enterance for a few minutes before withdrawing his fingers.

"Let me." Pitch said quickly sitting up. He took the oil from North and dipped his long fingers into it, smiling at North as he made sure they were thickly coated. Once he was happy with the oil coating his fingers he set the bowl on the floor and turned his attention to North. He leaned closer and smiled up at the taller man before dipping his hand between them. He wrapped his oil slicked fingers around North's half hard member and began coating him with the oil. He rubbed and carassed, working the other man till he was fully erect. North sighed eyes closed as Pitch worked. After a few minutes North opened his eyes and took Pitch's shoulder and gently pushed him away.

"Okay enough of that." He stated causing Pitch to chuckle and roll his gold eyes.

"If you say so." Pitch purred as he turned around faced the headboard. He was resting on his hands and knees, ass facing North. Glancing back over his shoulder he smiled and wiggled his butt. "I'm assuming this would be easier, access wise." He teased with a chuckle. North narrowed his eyes playfully as he took Pitch's hips in hand and drew him back a bit.

"You are most assuradly on Naughty list."

"Ooh good." Pitch purred again as he looked forward again.

Positioning himself, North lined up the head of his cock with Pitch's enterance. He brushed it against him several times before pushing it. He pushed all the way in with one steady push causing a groan to escape him and a gasp to escape the smaller man.

Pitch winced a little, North was thick, but he didn't mind. He liked the ache, the way his muscles clenched as they were stretched. He let out a sigh and bowed his head as he locked his arms. "Move."

"Bossy little thing." North chuckled as he tightened his grip on the other mans narrow hips before pulling back and pushing back in. He started slow at first, a steady thrust motion, only speeding up when his cock could move in and out of the other man with little to no hinderence.

North grunted and muttered in russian as he pounded into the smaller man. The force of the thrusts forced Pitch to brace one arm against the headboard as his body was rocked. He let out moans, groans and gasps as the other man moved in and out of him. Sweat dripped down his face and neck as his ass was pounded. Bracing himself with one arm up against the headboard, he slid his other hand down his body and wrapped his hand around his cock. He jerked hismelf a little before returning his hand to the matress.

North let out a puff as he reangled Pitch's hips, lifting them higher and forcing Pitch down onto his elbows. He reentered him with one hard fluid thrust, drawing a loud surprised howling moan from the nightmare king when his cock hit his prostate deadon. "Aha! Now that is what I am looking for." North said triumphently before beginning his pounding thrusts again, drawing loud moans, gasps and cries from the slighter man as he hit his prostate with each powerful thrust.

"Ah MiM!" Pitch gasped out bowing his head against the bedsheets as North thrust hard into him. "Ahh, I can't, I can't, I won't last long North."

"S'alright." North replied, voice a bit strained. North continued thrusting, his thrust losing thier rhythm as his climax drew near. He let out a groan as orgasm hit and he pumped Pitch full of his hot semen. He continued with his powerful thrusts as he filled the other man up, groaning in time with Pitch who moaned as he felt himself filled to the brim. With a drawn out groan North stilled his thrusting, his cock still firmly embeded in the nightmare kings ass. Reaching underneath the slender man he wrapped his large hand around the others still hard cock. He quickly began pumping, tugging and pumping the other man with fast movements. Pitch groaned and gasped, the muscles in his stomach flexing as he gazed down watching while North jerked him off. He let out a whining gasp lifting his head as he felt the heat bubble in his lower abdomen. With a high pitched keening sound Pitch clenched his fists and bowed his head his climax crashing over him. He groaned and moaned as wave after wave of pleasure assaulted him, his hot seed spirting out onto the bedsheets. Five shots before the rest dribbled out over North's fingers. The larger man gently and slowly rubbed the others cock till it had gone completely flacid in his palm. Pitch had his head pressed down into the bed, only one arm holding him in place and causing his shoulderblade to jut up in quite a lovely way.

North withdrew, his limp cock sliding easily from the other mans narrow ass. Pitch let out a moan and swayed slightly, North's semen dribbling from his entrance and down his thighs. North watched as the slick white liquid oozed from the other man before he released his hips and let the boogeyman fall to the bed with a groan. North layed down beside him on his back, letting out a sigh as he gazed up at the ceiling. Pitch shifted so he was facing the larger man.

"That was good." He said with a tired smile. North glanced at him.

"Ya?"

Pitch nodded. "Oh yes. Very good." Pitch let out a happy groan closing his eyes. "I'm going to be feeling that for days." He said as he scooted closer to North and pressed himself up against his side, curling up and resting his cheek on North's arm. "What a beautiful ache. Hmn." He sighed and settled. North watched him for a few minutes and noted the exact moment when Pitch dozed off to sleep. He smiled and sighed contently, resting his head back against the pillow.

-N/P-

Sandy was standing by the eggnog goblet in hand enjoying watching Jack trying to keep Bunny and the Groundhog from throwing punches. He let out a chimming laugh before his eyes grew distant and a slight frown slid onto his face.

"What's wrong Sandy?"

The squat Guardian blinked and turned to find Tooth shotting him a concerned smile as she hovered near by. He smiled and shook his head with a shrug. She smiled before flying off to talk to a wood elf. Sandy looked down into his eggnog and smiled. So, maybe Pitch wouldn't mind coming to visit North's shop anymore. With a happy nod Sandy downed the rest of his eggnog and headed into the crowed to mingle.


End file.
